Aniversario
by Luna Roja
Summary: Hay fechas que a veces no se deberian de olvidar...Al menos que te atraigan los problemas románticos...


**¡Buenas a todos! Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que no he hecho un fic. Si, un fic que prometí, así que… ¡aquí esta! Bueno este fic a sido fruto de las muchas suplicas que haya tenido en hacer uno, aunque también yo deseaba hacerlo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network".**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Aniversario**

Gran día. Hoy se relataba el día en que dos chicos han de haberse conocido y enamorado. ¡Parecía un cuento! Tal vez como aquella película en el que los personajes principales son un rudo y despreocupado chico que provenía de New York y que se había enamorado repentinamente de la rica chica al cual sus padres rechazaban la relación de ellos dos. Perfecto…

Hoy Gwen y Kevin cumplían exactamente 1 año de haber estado juntos. Con sus peleas comunes a las de toda pareja, con escapadas a lugares oculto. Su relación funcionaba en las buenas y en las malas. Pero así logra prosperar…

Gwen despertó como muchas otras mañanas pero esta vez había algo diferente en el ambiente, las nubes despejadas, el sol mañanero, la fresca brisa que daba en su cara…se acerco aun calendario el cual tenía colgado en una pared de su alcoba. Reviso cautelosamente la fecha. Junio, junio, junio ¡aquí esta! 10 de junio. Al fin había llegado la fecha tan esperada de ella, así que con bastante alegría salia a correr como siempre matutinalmente.

Que pereza la de Kevin esta era de esas mañana en las que el le era preferido dormir hasta tarde o hasta que algún problema surja y hubiera arruinado por completo sus sueños. Vio la hora: 12:30. ¡Que rayos! Era un poco mas tarde de lo que normalmente el dormía, se levanto y tomo su toalla para poder ir a bañarse. Para el, el día estaba igual: las nubes vinieron, el sol empezaba a arder, los estupidos pájaros habían callado al fin…todo igual. Bueno, según el.

Entre tanto alboroto por la reciente fecha, Gwen salio de su escuela y tomo camino hacia su casa. Parecía muy cantarina por la fecha, así que paso a una de las varias tiendas que había en el centro comercial Mcduffie. Tiendas de caballeros, ropa, joyería, electrónica ¡que escoger! Sabia muy bien los gustos de el, pero en realidad quería darle algo significativo, algo de valor sentimental pero que fuese de su agrado. No como un peluche ¡no! Estaba seguro que el desecharía cualquier tontería de esas. Hasta que vio una tienda de antigüedades. ¡Perfecto!

Que tedioso tenía que salir a buscar a Gwen por su práctica de karate. No le disgustaba ella, pero esa práctica tener que esperarla impacientaba su forma de ser. Pero bueno había que hacerlo si no…bueno mejor no imaginar el pleito que ella le daría.

2:30. ¡exactamente! ¿Dónde carajos estaba el? Ya se hacia tarde su práctica era a las 3:00 y costaba llegar en 30 minutos, era de suerte que llegaras. Gwen no soportaba cada vez se hacia mas y mas tarde. Hasta que se dispuso a llamar a Ben.

-¿Ben estas ocupado?-. Decía Gwen por teléfono.

-no, de hecho iba a tu practica. Ya que bueno…-.

-¡perfecto! ¿Me podrías pasar buscando? Es que Kevin se ha tardado mucho-. Decía Gwen pidiéndole ayuda.

-eh…eh claro. Voy ya mismo-. Dijo Ben cortando la llamada de Gwen.

Que alivio no tardo ni 15 minutos en que Ben llegara. En eso llega otro auto, era Kevin. Llegaron los dos al mismo así que Gwen tuvo que aclarar.

-¿bueno? Creo que es una coincidencia-. Dijo Ben.

-oye Ben perdona, pero ¿será que puedes ir tu solo? Es que me gustaría ir con Kevin…ya sabes-. Le dijo a Ben al oído.

-¡ah! ¡Claro! ¿Hoy es el día?-. Le pregunto a Gwen la cual afirmo.- esta bien Gwen te veré allá. Adiós Kevin-. Dijo Ben para montarse en su auto y partir hacia el jodo de Gwen.

-y bien ¿nos vamos?-. Dijo Kevin abriéndole la puerta Gwen.

-por su puesto, ya es muy tarde-. Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

-entonces ¿Qué esperas? Súbete-. Dijo Kevin a su novia.

Gwen se subió extrañada de su actitud. En cuanto ella se subió Kevin emprendió el viaje. Ella iba callada pero ocultando su sorpresa para el. El por su parte despreocupada tan solo se sentía incomodado por las constantes miradas con que su novia le acechaba. El la observo se veía tan bonita en su traje de karateca, pero decidió preguntarle a ella el por que de las miradas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo el viéndola de forma interrogante.

-¿Qué ocurre de que?-. Respondió ella.

-es que no lo se. Me vez muy seguidamente. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo el de nuevo con la misma pregunta. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo? Yo tan solo te quiero mirar ¿es tan malo?-. Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-no, no importa-. Dijo el volviendo a conducir.

El camino siguió así ella le observaba constantemente y el tan solo intentaba evitarlo. No es que no le gustase, si no que le era raro que ella le observara de esa forma. Ya llegando al jodo de Gwen, Kevin se estaciono y con la intención de bajar, sintió la mano de Gwen retenerle.

-espera a donde vas-. Dijo ella con misterio.

-¿a tu práctica?-. Dijo el en broma.

-no, espera. Quédate un momento-. Le dijo ella a su chico, el cual volvió a su antiguo asiento.

-esta…bien. Dime-. Dijo el sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-tan solo te quiero dar algo Kevin-. Dijo ella sacando de su mochila un obsequio-. Ten es para ti-. Dijo ella otorgándole el regalo.

-es… ¿para mi?-. Dijo el observando el obsequio muy extrañado.

-¡por supuesto! Adelante ábrelo-. Dijo ella con emoción.

Kevin le miro, voltio el obsequio, lo agito y abrió con cuidado. No entendía ¿Por qué este obsequio? Lentamente mientras quitaba algunas bolsas de adorno que tenían dentro la caja. Encontró un hermoso regalo… ¿un álbum? Observo mejor. No, era un marco; un marco de plata y adentro de el una foto de su padre y el.

-Gwen…esto significa mucho. ¿De donde lo sacaste?-. Dijo el.

-lo pensé mucho se que lo valorabas mucho. Pensé mucho en quedarte hoy…feliz día Kevin-. Terminando de decir ello, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso. Acariciaba su cabello…Kevin había tenido dos regalos de una sola vez.

-gracias Gwen-. Dijo soltándola y guardando el preciado marco.

-¿por que no estas contento?-. Dijo ella agarrando sus manos-. Acaso… ¿no te alegra este día?-. Terminando de decir ello bajo su cabeza.

-no, no es eso. Me gusto mucho, pero es que no entiendo ¿por que me das esto?…-.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo ella, pensando en una probabilidad de su olvido.

-Gwen no tienes que darme esto tan solo por que yo te traigo. Es un favor que…-.

-¡espera! No…yo no hablo de eso…tú…-. Soltó sus manos, y voltio su mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿yo que?-. Dijo el despreocupadamente, sin saber de lo que le hablaba.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-. Dijo ella y saliendo furiosamente del lugar.

El salio al instante del auto al igual que Gwen, pero esta iba muy rápido. Trataba de alcanzarla hasta que la tomo de los brazos. La voltio hacia el y la atrajo.

-¡Gwen vamos dime! ¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo el un poco preocupado por su reciente actitud.

-¡es eso! ¡Para ti no ocurre nada! No lo puedo creer…-. Luego de decir eso se alejo de el, para poder entrar al jodo.

-¡espera Gwen!-. Dijo el gritándole.

Ben se encontraba afuera del jodo esperándolos. Cuando vio a Gwen trato de detenerla, pero ella no le presto atención y siguió su camino. Se acerco a Kevin el cual se encontraba completamente confundido en el centro del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué paso?-. Dijo Ben viéndole.

-no lo se. Tan sol se enojo y se el sin entender.

-¡no puede ser Kevin!-. Dijo el en forma sorpresiva.

-¡no se que olvide! ¡Dímelo tu! el chico pelinegro.

-¡TU! ¡Tú olvidaste su aniversario! Ahora si que estas en graves problemas amigo-. Dijo Ben asiendo un gesto de in conformación.

-¡¿Qué?-. Dijo Kevin abriendo sus ojos y tomándose el no, pobre Gwen. Tengo que ir me Ben. ¡Has todo lo posible por que ella no se vaya antes de las 5! ¿Si?-. Dijo Kevin imponiéndose y pidiéndole un gran favor a Ben.

Simplemente Ben entro al jodo donde vio a Gwen que estaba sentada alrededor de su sensei. Ella se levanto y viendo que Kevin no venia con el, se acerco para poder ir a preguntarle.

-¿Dónde esta Kevin?-. Dijo ella entre molesta, triste y preocupada.

-el se fue Gwen-. Dijo el sin intención de herirle mas. Pero lo hizo completamente todo al revés.

-ah… sus ojos-. Tal vez esta mejor así…-luego se voltio y se alejo de Ben.

Se sentía tan decepcionada con Kevin. No creía que el fuese sido capaz de olvidar una fecha tan importante para ellos. Esto le hacia dudar si el se acordaba que aun le amaba.

Por su lado Kevin se encontraba como loco escapado de un maní comió, buscando por todos lados. Ropas de damas, perfumes, peluches, dulces… ¿ropa interior?.. ¡Ah! Estaba muy enredado todo era cosas vacías, materiales y de ultimo momento. Lo último que quería era regalarle flores y chocolates de disculpa, eso era algo que un tipo haría por salir del paso. El sabia que ella valoraba los regalos mas profundos, que salieran espontáneos y de significado… ¡¿pero que?

Se acerco a una de las muy llamativas tiendas de joyería, pero no, era algo muy común regalarle unos caros pendientes si sabía que no era del gusto. Así que recordó algo, un objeto de gran valor que guardaba en su casa. Así que salio del centro y s fue a su casa.

Busco, busco y busco hasta que los hallo –aquí están-. Exclamo Kevin al encontrar el preciado tesoro. Lo tomo y guardo en un cofre hermoso que aun a su edad conservaba. Salio de allí y puso todo velocidad para ir de nuevo al jodo de Gwen…

Ya eran las 5 y el nada que venia. Ya había terminado la práctica de Gwen, a Ben le dio mucho mas tiempo al ver que ella iba a tomar una ducha. Así que salio al estacionamiento, esperando alguna señal de vida de Kevin, y al fin allí se veía el deportivo verde del joven Kevin.

Gwen salio de las regaderas y tomo su bulto en el cual llevaba su uniforme. Salio hacia el estacionamiento creyendo que Ben le llevaría, entonces como si fuese un deseo de Ben, apareció Kevin. El se bajo y tomo el regalo, corrió hacia Ben diciéndole de una forma muy disimulada que se fuera. El obedeció sabiendo que ya no debía estar allí…pasara, lo que pasara.

Gwen se percato de el y paso como si nada. El corrió hacia ella y trato de aguantarla. Ella tan solo en forma enojada y pesada lo trato de obviar, pero el le volvió a insistir.

-Gwen por favor espera-. Dijo el con vergüenza.

-Kevin en verdad no quiero hablar…se que no debí actuar así, pero…-.

-Gwen tan solo escúchame. Se que fui un idiota al no recordar una fecha tan importante y grandiosa, pero no significa que no me olvide de ti…ten esto es para ti… Kevin pidiendo a suplicas el perdón.

Ella tan solo le quedo mirando de forma interrogante y tomo el regalo que su novio le había dado. Tomo la pequeña y delicada cajita, y la abrió. Para su sorpresa en el se encontraba un hermoso collar de oro blanco que Kevin había conservado por varios años.

-Kevin…es hermoso-. Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio a ella cuando se iban a casar…-. Dijo Kevin a ella-. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría esto. Intente hacer un poema, pero sabes que soy terrible en eso…yo tan solo…-. Fue callado por un beso de parte de ella.

-Kevin ere el mejor novio que una chica podría pedir. Siento haberme molestado tanto contigo, pero es que creí…que no te importaba nuestra relación-. Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. Era tan cautivante.

-nunca Gwen he dejado de pensarte-. Dijo el donde en el blanco-. Y ¿crees que es muy tarde como para salir? Te concedo a ti el lugar. Tal vez a ese teatro para ver la obra que tú querías-. Dijo Kevin.

-no Kevin, es NUESTRO aniversario. Mejor vayamos a comer algo y tal vez a ver una película ¿si?-. Dijo ella.

-esta bien mientras estés contenta. Todo se a por ti…aunque hoy se estrenara una gran película de acción-. Dijo Kevin emocionado.

-jajaja esta bien-. Dijo ella, mientras Kevin tomaba el pesado bulto, y se tomaron de las manos para llegar hasta el auto…la noche este día seria larga…

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

Bueno hasta aquí ha durado el fic, espero de haberles gustado. El aniversario de ellos fue algo que en mi mente rondo por mucho tiempo y al fin aquí esta. Aclaraciones:

*el aniversario de Gwen y Kevin no son el 10 de Junio, pero yo le coloque esa fecha por que me gusto.

*el regalo de Gwen, fue un portarretrato de plata el cual compro en la tiendas de antigüedades. En la caja también había una foto de el y ella.

*el regalo de Kevin fue un valioso collar de oro que su padre obsequio a su madre cuando e iban a casar. Esto lo invente yo.

*Ben sirvió de arbitro entre la pelea de Gwen y Kevin, como lo he puesto en ya varios capítulos que hice.

*iba a ser el día de san Valentín, pero me pareció mejor su aniversario. Aunque estoy segura que Kevin no se olvidaría de algo así…

Sin mas nada que decir…cambio y fuera…Reviwes

Yo no copio, solo admiro…


End file.
